


Sp*ders and Sadness

by Lady_Poison_Heart (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arachnophobia, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Theo Raeken, Panic, Panic Attacks, Poor Liam, Sad Liam Dunbar, Spiders, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Poison_Heart
Summary: After a traumatic experience with an angry witch with an insect kink Liam cant stand evennthe sight if bugs, lucky for him he has a boyfriend willing to deal with any insects/spiders they come across.





	Sp*ders and Sadness

The first time it happened was just two weeks from the summer holidays, a swarm of cockroaches had flooded Liams third period English class. The room was quickly abandoned after a few minutes of screaming, it was the talk of the school for a few days before it was swept under the rug. Forgotten in favor of the latest gossip of who cheated on who. Strange incidents continued to occur, all including large amounts of insects or spiders. The second incident involved a large amount of butterflies converging on a deer carcass Scott found in the preserve. Another involving a bunch of some moths and a very unlucky stiles, yet another incident being Isaac falling into a massive series of spiderwebs while they were exploring an abandoned house on the edge of the preserve. These incidents continued to happen all across beacon hills, and the pack quickly began scrambling for an answer. Something obviously supernatural was happening and they needed to act before anyone got hurt.

 

Liam had managed to escape from the chaos of the loft under the excuse of getting starbucks, after that stiles had enthusiastically thrown him out, after ordering a latte that is. So that's how he found himself standing in line at the local starbucks. Glancing up from his phone, Liam stood swiftly as his name was called, collecting his mermaid frappuccino, Theo's matcha latte and Stiles iced Americano. Liam then wandered absentmindedly towards the car where Theo was waiting, a squeak escaped his lips as someone's shoulder slammed into his. The girl, probably 4'11 with remarkably unremarkable features paused to look at him as he regained his balance and checked that he hadn't spilled anything. Here eyes narrowed as she watched him and she made an angry noise under her breath before barging past him, almost knocking him over again. Liam eyes narrowed as he sniffed the air, turning the watch her go. Why didn't she have a scent?. 

 

Everything came to a head two days later, stiles had been able to pinpoint the witches hideout using his spark so the pack had quickly made their way to the half built apartment complex across town. The pack traveled in tense silence, no one had been able to contact Liam since school ended that afternoon, the pack wisely chose to remain silent in the face of theos constant growling and/or snarling sounds or the way he couldn't quite keep control of his eyes. Overall the fight was fairly anticlimactic and despite Scotts “we dont kill people” mentality Theo hadn't hesitated to tear the witch apart as soon as she had mentioned the missing beta. The pack had scoured the building before eventually catching liams scent, but followed it cautiously as the witch could have been working with others. When they found Liam he was bound up in a bathtub, said bathtub culled with creepy crawlies. The witch had done a spell witch had completely numbed all of liam's senses aside from touch and pain which had jumped up in sensitivity. Meaning Liam had been lying in complete darkness, with no sense of smell or hearing for the last five hours, that combined with the sensation of the insects crawling all over his exposed skin and in his clothes as well as the agonising cramping in his muscles had left the beta shaking and silent. Even after stiles had managed to reverse the spell. No one had commented as theo rubbed soothing circles over liam's back as he puked and inevitably passed out. From that moment on Liam had needed other people to deal with any insects and had been hesitant to run with the pack during the next full moon. No one teased him about it

 

\-----

 

Liam blinked blearily at the Tv screen, his blue eyes stinging as he tries to make sense of the colours. He's admittedly exhausted and had good reason to be so, Derek had finally relented to stiles insistence that they watch all of the star wars movies and with it being the summer holidays liam had no excuse to get out of it. Thus leading to now, A sleepy liam desperately trying to ignore the pins and needles in his legs after being seated for near 15 hours with only a few toilet breaks. One of his hands reached up to cover his mouth as he coughed, his shoulders shaking briefly as his other one tightens around Theo’s slightly larger one. Their linked hands were under the blanket obviously, even after Theo was accepted into the pack they had remained weary. Liam wasn't willing to risk the chance of them reacting negatively, although he knew in some distant part of his mind that they would not. Liam barely managed to smother another cough. The beta squeezed his lovers hand before letting go as he stood from the loveseat (Yeh they were so subtle). One of his hands kneading and rubbing over the base of his sore throat, the latest big bad had not been easy to take down and Liam had managed to inhale a small amount of wolfsbane. Not enough to cause permanent damage but Liam had been left with the closest thing a werewolf can get to a cold.

 

After maneuvering through the mass of bodies pressed together around the tv (a lucky few asleep and some on their phones) Liam made his way through the loft and into the kitchen area. He struggled to find the light for a moment, even with his enhancements. It took him a few minutes to find the glasses and he soon found himself stood beside the sink. As he reached for the handle he noted something moving in the sink below him. Lowering his chin, it took Liam a few moments to make sense of what he was seeing. When he finally register what the creature was he let out a shriek, the glass dropping into the floor as he reared backwards. It took his only a few seconds to find himself standing on the dinner table. Liam shoulders shook, this time in fear and shock as he stared at the sink, he could not see the demon creature but he knew very well it was there.

 

\----

 

Theo’s eyes snapped open at the sound of his mates distress, a growl building in the back of his throat as he shoved past the rest of the pack who were also scrambling around at the cry. A snarl escapes his curled lips as he entered the room, although his eyes narrow when he finds no threats. The pungent smell of fear almost knocking him off his feet. Theo paused as he took in liams position, his eyes narrowing on the kitchen knife in his hands (he was a werewolf, why did he need a knife?, and where did he get it?). It took him a total of 0.0001 seconds to make the connection and he sighed exasperatedly as he moved followed his lovers eyes to the sink. Another, farmilure sound of distress built in liams throat as Theo dealt with the spider. This was a fairly common occurrence and generally happened about once a week, Liam would find some creepy crawly insect somewhere and end up calling Theo to come get rid of it. These incidents usually lead to cuddling so Theo couldn't find it in himself to complain. In fact that was how they found themselves in a relationship in the first place. 

 

After releasing the spider (about the size of his thumb nail) Theo found himself standing beside the table, arms outstretched towards his partner. Theo’s chest rumbles as he purred, trying to comfort his mate, keeping his voice soft.

“c'mon baby, the spiders gone. You can come down now.”

A few moments later a still shaking Liam allowed himself to be pulled down off the table, one of Theos hands wrapping around his waist and the other around his shoulders. Liam inhaled as his face pressed into the base of the chimeras neck, the scent sending safe and home signals to his brain as he slumped bonelessly into his mates arms. Theo made eye contact with Scott as he stood in the doorway, the rest of the pack crowded behind him. The true alpha turned around, shooing the pack back towards the lounge and leaving Theo to take care of a now crashing Liam.


End file.
